


Scars

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU where the Lazarus Pit didn't remove Sara's scars, F/F, Mild Smut, set between 3x12 and 3x13 but Sara and Ava didn't bang at the end of 3x12, soft with a side of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava sees Sara's scars for the first time





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4AlarmFirecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/gifts).



> @4AlarmFirecracker wanted Ava seeing Sara's scars for the first time and this happened, hope you enjoy😘

Ava steps onto the Waverider hoping to find Sara alone at the bridge but frowns when the bridge appears completely empty.

“Gideon, where’s Sara?” she asks, still not used to just talking to the air and getting a response.

“Captain Lance is currently making use of the onboard gym, would you like directions?” Ava’s pretty sure if AIs had the ability to smirk that’s exactly what Gideon would be doing.

“Yes, thank you,” Ava says, looking up at the roof as she starts walking. 

She finds the gym quickly with Gideon telling her where to walk. When she takes a step through the door to the small gym she freezes. Of course the Waverider’s gym is outfitted with a salmon ladder, and  _ of course _ Sara is currently climbing that salmon ladder clad in workout tights and a sports bra. Sara catches her gaze just as she reaches the next step. She smiles before climbing one last step, then lets go off the bar and lands gracefully on the floor.

“Hey,” she says, smile still on her lips, walking up to Ava.

Ava swallows, forces her eyes up from Sara’s abs to her face. “Hey,” she manages, just as Sara reaches a hand up to her neck to pull her into a chaste kiss. When Sara pulls back and lightly scratches at the nape of Ava’s neck, Ava forgets for a moment how little Sara is wearing as she loses herself in her eyes. 

She remembers when she puts her hands on Sara’s waist to pull her closer, her hands being met with bare skin instead of the familiar feel of fabric. She gasps as Sara’s face changes from adoration to amusement.

“I thought you were gonna work late today, if I knew you were coming by I wouldn’t be spending my time here.”

“I was, but I finished early and thought I could surprise you.” Ava smiles down at Sara before anxiety pits in her stomach, their relationship is still so new, maybe she should have called in advance? “Is that okay, that I just dropped by-” Ava’s would be ramble is interrupted by Sara’s lips pressing against hers.

“Best. Surprise. Ever,” Sara says, punctuating each word with a kiss. 

Ava sighs into the kiss, moves her hands to rest on Sara’s lower back and is once more reminded that she’s wearing practically nothing on her upper body. When they pull back from the kiss Ava’s eyes involuntarily flit down to Sara’s chest and all the skin on display. Sara catches the change in Ava’s gaze, of course she does, and takes a step back, stretching as she does so. 

Ava should stop staring, they haven’t managed to go past just making out yet, always getting interrupted by one team or the other, and this is the first time Ava’s even seen Sara without a shirt, so surely the etiquette is not to stare unabashedly at all the muscles on display.

“See something you like?” Sara asks smoothly, dropping her hands and putting them behind her back.

Ava’s about to try to think of a reply when she spots a mark of marred skin in the middle of Sara’s stomach that she’s just barely able to make out in the gym’s low light. She furrows her brows and takes a step towards Sara, closing the distance between them once more. She brings her hand up to a scar long since healed at the top of Sara’s shoulder. In a moment all her desire from a second ago is forgotten as a feeling of anger flares through her.

“Ava?” Sara asks when all Ava does is lightly trace the scar on her shoulder.

“How could anyone-” she starts but has to stop, too many emotions warring inside her. “How could someone ever hurt someone so precious, so loveable?” She looks up to Sara’s eyes as her fingers trace another scar. Logically she knows Sara would have scars, she’s read her file, knows she’s been through so much, but seeing the physical evidence of it overwhelms her.

Sara smiles softly at her, brings a hand up to cup Ava’s face, thumb stroking her cheek. “They’re not so bad, got used to getting them after a while,” Sara shrugs.

“Not so bad?” Ava repeats, hand finding yet another scar. “Sara, this isn’t just something to-” Ava stops to take a breath, tries to collect her thoughts. “I want to bring pain to everyone who’s ever hurt you,” she whispers, fingers skittering to yet another scar.

“That’s a really long list, and a lot of people on it are already dead. I mean I guess we could go back in time but that just seems excessive, ya know?” Sara jokes, grinning up at Ava. For one of the first times Ava finds herself unable to return one of Sara’s smiles. “I’m sorry, I’m not used to people- Do they bother you?” Sara worries her lip as she withdraws her hand from Ava’s cheek and starts half covering her body.

“Sara, no, they’re beautiful,  _ you’re _ beautiful, but the things that were done to put them there, I-” Ava stops again, shakes her head, unable to form the proper words.

Sara offers her possibly the softest smile she’s ever seen. “It’s okay,” she says, standing up on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against Ava’s. “Thank you,” she whispers against her skin as she lightly drags her mouth to Ava’s throat.

“It’s not,” Ava says, shaking her head again, as Sara pulls her head back to look up at her. Before Sara can offer a reply Ava lowers her head down to gently press her lips against the highest scar she can see. Sara sighs as Ava trails her lips along Sara’s soft skin, finding another scar to kiss just as gently. Sara throws her head back, exposing as much of herself as she can to Ava’s searching mouth.

“Dagger,” Sara says as Ava kisses a scar on her bicep. “Bullet,” she says as Ava moves her attention to the opposite shoulder, adamant to search out every single scar.

When she’s kissed every scar she can find on the upper part of Sara’s torso Ava quickly moves to stand behind her, placing her hands firmly on Sara’s sides to keep Sara from turning with her. She brushes all of Sara’s hair over her shoulder as Sara leans her head forward.

“Can I,” Ava asks, dragging her fingers from Sara’s sides to the edges of her bra. Sara shivers at the action, answers the question by lifting up her arms. Ava slowly drags the small garment up her arms, transfixed by all the muscles and scars on show as she lets the bra fall to the floor, head already leaning closer to Sara to continue her search.

“Sword,” Sara whispers as Ava’s lips brush a long scar across her back, continuing to list off every scar Ava’s lips touch. 

When she’s satisfied she’s found every scar on Sara’s back she turns Sara around to face her before she gently pushes her to the nearest wall. As she lets her eyes drop to Sara’s chest she finds herself momentarily distracted by Sara’s breasts, leaning down to kiss the top of them when Sara’s back hits the wall. Sara leans her head against it, eyes falling closed, as Ava kneels in front of her, adamant to continue her search before she lets herself get fully distracted by everything else new suddenly on display.

“Gun,” Sara says when she kisses a small round scar on her abdomen. She moves her lips a little to the side of it, finding a bigger scar to kiss. “Arrow,” Sara whispers, one hand coming down to bury itself in Ava’s bun. Ava has read Sara’s file enough to know exactly where the scar comes from. A new wave of rage flares through her at the thought of Sara’s death. Ava buries her fingers in Sara’s hips and presses her lips more firmly against the scar, before she lets the feeling go and moves on to the next scar.

It’s only when she kisses the last visible scar that she notices Sara’s hand lightly tugging at her hair, trying to make Ava lower her head. Ava swallows and looks up at her, one hand fisted at her side, eyes still closed, and oh so gloriously naked from the waist up. She looks back down on the training tights right in front of her head, tentatively hooks her fingers underneath the top of it.

“Can I?” she asks, lightly tugging at the pants. Sara doesn’t answer, just pushes her hips away from the wall so Ava can more easily pull them down. Ava licks her lips and slowly pulls them down, reveling in all the newly bared skin as well as searching them for new places people in the past have hurt her Sara.

She spots one on Sara’s ankle as she tears away the last of the tights. She gently lifts up Sara’s foot so she can kiss it.

“ _ Ava _ ,” Sara breathes, pulling on Ava’s hair. Ava lets herself be pulled until she’s staring right at Sara’s boyshorts. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, whimpers when mixed in with the normal smell of the Waverider she smells what can only be Sara’s arousal. Her mouth falls open at the same time as her eyes, her own desire quickly making itself known. She tears her eyes away and looks up at Sara with pleading eyes.

“Please let me finish?” she asks, one finger trailing a scar she hasn’t kissed yet. 

Sara nods and eases her hold on Ava’s hair. “Just, god, Aves, I  _ need _ you, please don’t take too long.” 

Ava bites her lip as she scans Sara’s legs, her own need for Sara warring with her want to finish what she’s started, to touch with love every mark that’s been left on Sara’s body.

When she reaches Sara’s thighs, Sara is practically trembling, her hand in Ava’s hair encouraging her to go faster. Ava smiles as she kisses the last scar she can find and lightly hooks her fingers into the sides of Sara’s last piece of clothing, pulling it quickly down her legs. Ava has to take a moment when she sees Sara completely naked for the first time, her scent even more overpowering.

She slides her arm around Sara’s thigh, making to pull it over her shoulder, when she’s suddenly hit by a wave of anxiety. What if she isn’t enough, can’t satisfy her lover? She’s been dreaming about finally getting to touch her for so long and now she can’t help but worry her touch might not be enough for Sara.

“ _ Ava _ ,” Sara complains, lightly pushing on Ava’s head to get her to move closer, but not with enough strength to force her closer. 

Ava swallows, presses a kiss to the inside of Sara’s thigh. She can smell how much Sara wants her, how much her touch has worked her up, and it somewhat eases the anxieties pitting in her stomach. She takes a deep breath and presses a light kiss on top of Sara’s folds as she properly pulls Sara’s leg over her shoulder, before experimentally darting her tongue out, dragging it through her folds. She moans as she finally,  _ finally _ tastes her, closes her eyes at the sensation. When she reaches Sara’s clit she lightly flicks it with her tongue to test Sara’s reaction. 

Sara bucks against her, somehow tightening her hold in Ava’s hair even more, as a loud moan escapes her lips. Ava runs her tongue through the entire length of her again, reveling in the noises Sara makes. She swirls her tongue around Sara’s entrance, resulting in Sara trying to pull her impossibly closer, before she makes her way back up to her clit, focusing all her attention on it and Sara’s reactions to her ministrations.

“Fuck, Aves, I’m so close,” Sara moans, hips moving more frantically against Ava. Ava slides her hand from Sara’s thigh to between her legs, gathering wetness on her fingers before slowly easing first one then two fingers into her. Sara’s moans turn into a mix of curses and Ava’s name as Ava feels her walls flutter wonderfully around her fingers, Sara shaking against her. 

Despite all the sounds she’s made up until that point, Sara comes quietly, a whimper on her lips as she slows the movement of her hips. Ava slows her tongue and fingers with them, eases her through the orgasm, before picking up speed again, not ready to detach herself from Sara yet. Sara lets out a curse, her hips soon matching Ava’s speed again, more than happy to let Ava continue to fuck her.

She comes just as quietly the second time and slumps against the wall behind her. Ava pulls her fingers out and presses against Sara as she stands up, careful not to let her fall. She pulls her into an embrace when she’s fully back on her feet, Sara’s hands weakly wrapping themselves around her neck as Sara buries her head in the crook of Ava’s neck.

“I should have showed you my scars  _ ages _ ago,” Sara breathes, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Ava’s neck. “What about you, Agent Sharpe. Got any scars for me to find?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
